magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Promesse da mantenere
Promesse da mantenere (Promises to Keep) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 02 dicembre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Chandra Nalaar. Racconto precedente: A ogni costo Prefazione Alcune settimane fa, Chandra Nalaar decise di non farsi coinvolgere nelle faccende di Zendikar. Rimase sul piano di Regatha, nel quale aveva accettato il ruolo di abate di un monastero di monaci piromanti. I suoi pensieri vagavano spesso verso la battaglia che stava infuriando su Zendikar e verso il dolore che i suoi amici avrebbero potuto provare laggiù... e all'aiuto che avrebbe potuto fornire loro. Ma aveva promesso di compiere il suo dovere su Regatha e una promessa deve essere mantenuta. Storia Il sonno non la accoglieva e non era possibile in ogni caso. Una pila di fogli di pergamena giaceva sul pavimento della camera da letto di Chandra. Anche con la schiena infilata il più possibile nell'angolo, Chandra era in grado di leggere le righe che aveva scritto sulla pagina in cima: IL MIO DISCORSO ISPIRATORE ABATE NALAAR Non c'era altro. La penna era nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata... infilata di punta, nel muro. Chandra sentì come se il cervello tentasse di uscire fuori dal cranio. Il giorno successivo avrebbe tenuto il tradizionale discorso al Monte Keralia. Il giorno successivo avrebbe stupito Madre Luti e tutti i suoi adepti con una litania ben preparata, ricca di dimostrazioni di piromanzia che mostrassero la sua sicurezza, parole d'incitamento che avrebbero probabilmente richiamato la loro amata Jaya e magari anche qualche metafora sul fuoco. Avrebbe mostrato il suo valore di abate del Torrione Keral, come ogni abate aveva probabilmente fatto dall'inizio dei tempi. Si stese sul letto ancora con le vesti da abate e osservò il soffitto della sua camera da letto. Questa è la vita che hai scelto, disse a se stessa. Aveva fatto una promessa. Indipendentemente da ciò che stesse succedendo su Zendikar, indipendentemente da quanto avessero bisogno di lei, indipendentemente da quanto liberatorio potesse essere prender parte alla battaglia. Adesso era questo il suo ruolo. Osservò la penna piantata nel muro e poi spostò lentamente lo sguardo verso la porta. Si alzò e si avviò verso la porta. Si affacciò e sbirciò nei corridoi del torrione. Le ombre danzavano dai bracieri tremolanti: le lanterne della notte. Il torrione sarebbe rimasto silente ancora per ore. Questa è la sensazione di mantenere una promessa, disse a se stessa. Non sei più una ragazzina. È necessario che... si appoggiò alla struttura della porta con una mano e si concentrò sulle parole successive... tu sia responsabile. Si morse il labbro, rimase sull'orlo della porta e controllò di nuovo i corridoi. Poi chiuse saldamente la porta della sua camera. Diede un'occhiata a quel discorso non scritto e al calamaio d'inchiostro quasi intatto. Allargò i piedi, strinse le vesti di abate intorno alla vita e guardò verso la parete opposta. Solo un'occhiata, pensò. Concentrò la sua mente sullo spazio intorno a sé, forzandolo a cambiare. Zendikar. La sua camera da letto si dissolse. Le pareti diventarono umida aria notturna. Il pavimento di pietra diventò un pendio ciottoloso. Il soffitto divenne un cielo scuro con masse di terra e forme di diamanti fluttuanti sparse. Si accovacciò istintivamente. Erano passate centinaia, forse un migliaio, di giorni dall'ultima volta che la polvere di Zendikar le aveva coperto il volto. Poteva ancora sentire la ricca terra, la purezza incondizionata di quel luogo, la fredda punta di avvertimento nell'aria. Ma c'era qualcosa di nuovo... un odore di polvere secca. Un odore come di qualcosa di risucchiato. Il suo cuore batté forte. Pulì i palmi sulle sue vesti da cerimonia. Si sentì improvvisamente impreparata e non equipaggiata per il grande pericolo che era presente su Zendikar. La sensazione le tolse il fiato. Era circondata da alberi dai tronchi contorti e da rupi appuntite. Si portò velocemente in una posizione più elevata, per capire dove si trovasse. Di fronte a lei la terra scendeva verso un mare scintillante. Oltre il mare si vedeva una città con bianche torri di pietra: Portale Marino! Era riuscita a viaggiare fino alla sua destinazione, vicino a dove Gideon le aveva detto che lo avrebbe trovato. Le bianche torri erano ancorate a un'imponente diga e sulla superficie del mare fluttuava una serie semicircolare di edri, con le loro rune che scintillavano nella notte e riflettevano la punta delle onde. In distanza, Chandra vide una strana figura all'orizzonte che non riuscì a riconoscere. Si trattava probabilmente di una delle catene montuose che sfidavano la gravità di Zendikar o una forma imponente di terra, trasformata in qualcosa di enorme dalla fioca luce. E proprio al di sotto, alla base di una scogliera, si trovavano delle persone. Conosceva alcune di quelle persone. Gideon stava urlando ordini e appariva nel suo ruolo di comando naturale quanto quando era nella sua armatura. "Piano ora... molto bene", stava dicendo Gideon. "Molto bene. Squadra del cancello, tirate!". Chandra seguì lo sguardo di Gideon. Uno degli edri più grandi, che fluttuava sulle acque, si stava muovendo. Poteva infatti vedere squadre di persone che lo guidavano lungo la superficie dell'acqua, tirandolo in aria con grandi corde e magie. I kor che operavano le corde lungo la diga tirarono e guidarono l'edro verso la sua posizione. "E... fermi qui!", urlò Gideon. Una seconda squadra tirò nella direzione opposta. L'edro in movimento rallentò e si arrestò nella sua posizione nel cerchio. "Il posizionamento è buono", disse Gideon. "La quota è buona. Prossima squadra, preparatevi al movimento!". Ce la stanno facendo, pensò. I miei amici ce la stanno facendo. Sono giunti qui e stanno offrendo il loro aiuto. Stanno salvando questo mondo. Chandra compì un involontario movimento d'orgoglio con un pugno, che le fece perdere l'equilibrio sull'orlo della scogliera. Ritrovò la posizione, ma un mucchio di sassolini rotolò a valle. "Avvistamento! Avvistamento!", si udì una donna urlare dall'alto. Chandra si accucciò tra due alberi, appoggiò il capo contro un grosso ramo e guardò in alto. Sopra di lei volteggiava un elfo; un ampio corpo di una manta dei cieli si librava in aria, con una donna elfo sul dorso. La manta ruotò bruscamente e l'esploratore osservò l'area dove Chandra si stava nascondendo. "Un movimento negli alberi laggiù!", disse l'elfa. Udì la risposta di Gideon. "Sorvola di nuovo", urlò. "Devo sapere quanti sono e quanto sono grandi". Il cavaliere della manta iniziò a curvare per tornare nella posizione di Chandra. Chandra aveva solo pochi istanti prima che gli occhi attenti dell'esploratore la scoprissero. Chandra non aveva intenzione di rimanere. Solo un'occhiata. Chandra scese lungo il pendio da cui era salita, scivolando. Iniziò a scorrere lungo le rosse libere e riuscì a riprendere l'equilibrio su una rupe a forma di arco, per poi correre incontro a un altro tipo di pericolo. Quando si piegò, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con tre creature dalla testa ossuta e spigolosa. Le davano l'inquietante impressione di avere le loro interiora in vista. Eldrazi. Erano degli Eldrazi. Le creature che affliggevano questo mondo, le creature contro le quali Gideon e Jace le avevano chiesto un aiuto in combattimento. Il più grande emise un sibilo sferragliante e gli altri risposero nello stesso modo, avvicinandosi a Chandra. "No, no, no", sussurrò. Chandra guardò verso l'alto. L'esploratore elfo stava tornando verso di loro, ma non aveva ancora completato la sua virata. Rivolse lo sguardo verso i suoi avversari appena in tempo, prima che uno di essi la colpisse al volto con una zampa affilata come una lama. Schivò il colpo, ma un altro degli Eldrazi le fu addosso e le bloccò un braccio contro un macigno. Riuscì a liberarsi, ma il terzo le balzò addosso, minacciando il suo volto con le sue chele. "Comportatevi bene!", mormorò, afferrando la creatura per lo sterno e lanciandola lontano. Il più grande si abbatté su di lei, premendole le spalle con il suo peso, in aggiunta al peso delle vesti. Sentì che l'Eldrazi stava cercando di immobilizzarla con le sue membra... o direttamente di schiacciarla. Grugnì sotto il suo peso e cercò di mantenere l'equilibrio. La sua schiena si piegò dolorosamente e cadde in ginocchio. Cercò di sollevare le zampe della creatura e le sue punte affondarono nella sua mano. Continuò a premerla e la smorfia di Chandra divenne un ringhio. Fece ricorso alla sua forza, si sollevò in piedi e spinse via il mostro. "Rah-AGHH!". La creatura cadde a terra e lei fu libera, per il momento. La manta dei cieli passò sopra di lei. Forse l'esploratore l'aveva individuata? L'esploratore elfo fischiò e la sua cavalcatura curvò di nuovo, scendendo verso Chandra. Non aveva più tempo. Chandra tenne d'occhio le creature Eldrazi e sentì la pelle solleticare dal calore. Piegò il suo corpo e iniziò a muoversi, il movimento divenne furore e il furore divenne fuoco. Emise una cupola di fiamme, che uscirono dal suo corpo in ogni direzione. Per un attimo, tutto ciò che vide fu il lampo delle proprie fiamme, ma intorno a sé fu di nuovo notte; le creature erano distese sul dorso, ma ancora in vita. I loro corpi e le loro zampe bruciacchiate scattavano alla ricerca di una preda. Non c'è tempo, non c'è tempo, non c'è tempo. Si rimisero in piedi e sbatacchiarono verso di lei, urlando. Incrociò le braccia, attinse il mana dalla montagna sotto di sé... e spalancò le braccia, creando tre lame di fiamme che tagliarono a metà ogni nemico. Le creature non si mossero più e da ognuna delle loro fosse uscì del fumo. Strinse i pugni in segno di trionfo. Stava per urlare, ma poi riprese la concentrazione e si mise una mano sopra la bocca. Guardò in alto, spostandosi al coperto della linea degli alberi. L'esploratore elfo la sorvolò, osservando i cadaveri fumanti degli Eldrazi. Il suo corpo tremò per il terrore e l'euforia che battevano dentro di lei. Premette la schiena contro un tronco, coprendo il vetro riflettente dei suoi occhialoni con la manica delle vesti, nella speranza di non essere scoperta. Ora basta. Sono venuta solo per questo. Solo per assicurarmi che fossero al sicuro. Solo per assicurarmi... che non avessero bisogno di me. Si preparò per tornare su Regatha. Il panorama di Zendikar iniziò a svanire. Si concesse un'altra occhiata verso Gideon e gli altri. In quel momento vide la figura all'orizzonte... quella forma che aveva confuso per una massa di terra fluttuante o una strana montagna. Ai primi raggi di sole del mattino poté vedere che quella forma gigantesca all'orizzonte si muoveva. Ondulava lentamente le sue membra, il che significava che possedeva delle membra. Le sue mascelle splendevano pallide e frastagliate nella notte. Non era solo incombente. Si stava avvicinando. Si stava dirigendo verso Portale Marino, verso Gideon e gli altri, scavando il proprio cammino di morte nel mondo. Minacciava di distruggere ogni vita di fronte a sé. Le creature che aveva combattuto... quelle erano insignificanti in confronto a questa mostruosità. Questo... Ulamog... questa era la vera battaglia. Questo era ciò che aveva causato quell'odore di polvere e di morte che era nuovo di questo mondo e ciò che i suoi compagni stavano affrontando a rischio delle loro stesse vite. Questo era ciò che lei aveva contribuito a scatenare. ... ma l'immagine di Ulamog si dissolse, rimanendo un'ombra ondulata sulla sua retina. Era già in viaggio verso un altro piano. Regatha riprese forma intorno a lei, sostituendo la striscia di terra che portava agli edri, che portava ai suoi amici, che portava al titano Eldrazi. La sua camera da letto splendeva mentre prendeva forma intorno a lei, grazie alla luce del mattino che penetrava attraverso le finestre. "No", disse a voce alta. Il rumore di un battito affrettato alla porta giunse alle orecchie di Chandra proprio quando il mondo terminò di prendere forma. La porta si spalancò e apparve il volto irritato di Madre Luti. A Chandra sembrava che scintillasse attraverso un'immagine ancora approssimata di Ulamog. "Chandra?", la rimproverò Madre Luti. "Sei pronta? Il discorso! I canti hanno già avuto inizio!". Chandra spalancò la bocca. "Questa volta non potrai sottrarti alle tue responsabilità, abate Nalaar", disse Madre Luti. "Questa volta non infrangerai la tua promessa". Detto questo, Madre Luti si allontanò rapidamente. Chandra richiuse lentamente la bocca. Indossava ancora le vesti... le vesti di Serenok. Il mantello ricamato aveva ora una piccola lacerazione nella manica, nel punto in cui la chela dell'Eldrazi era penetrata nel suo bicipite. Nuotando attraverso una nebbia surreale, fece due passi, si piegò e raccolse il fascio di pagine di pergamena: il suo discorso. IL MIO DISCORSO ISPIRATORE, si leggeva in cima alla pagina, scarabocchiato con la sua calligrafia. ABATE NALAAR. Osservò la porta. Portava al resto del torrione, ai suoi adepti, a Madre Luti, a Regatha. I suoi piedi non sapevano come muoversi verso quella porta. Accartocciò improvvisamente le pagine tra le mani. Le pagine presero fuoco e svanirono in un lampo. Le lasciò cadere a terra sotto forma di brandelli di cenere che sfilarono tra le dita. Questo è ciò che significa mantenere una promessa, pensò. Uscì dalla stanza, con la forma di Ulamog ancora visibile nella sua mente. L'abate accolse i suoi adepti con un cenno del capo. Vi erano così tanti volti diretti a lei nella grande sala del Torrione Keral. Madre Luti la osservava da dietro. "Buon, uhm, giorno", disse. Si appoggiò all'obelisco di pietra che svolgeva il ruolo di podio, cercando di ricordare le parole. Tossì nella manica delle sue vesti. Aggrottò un sopracciglio, cercando di ricordare alcuni dei proverbi dell'Abate Serenok. "Il fuoco è un simbolo", disse rigidamente. "Un simbolo del... fuoco. Nel cuore di ognuno di noi". In qualche modo, quando era stato Serenok a pronunciare il discorso, la frase aveva avuto un effetto migliore. I monaci si guardarono tra loro. Qualcuno si schiarì la gola. "Dobbiamo fare in modo da...", cambiò discorso, osservando il podio di fronte a sé. "Ravvivare! Quel fuoco. In modo che. Uh". Alzò lo sguardo e vide il volto di Madre Luti. Fu un errore. Chandra si grattò le tempie con gli indici. Diede un colpo di tosse. Inspirò. "Ascoltate", continuò. "Quando sono arrivata in gioventù, la mia testa era un casino. Non avevo alcuna idea su cosa fare con questo dono". Sollevò la mano e creò una fiamma. Scosse la mano e la fiamma svanì. "Le persone di questo luogo... l'abate Serenok, Madre Luti e tutti voi... voi mi avete insegnato. Non avete cercato di controllarmi. Non avete cercato di cambiarmi. Mi avete insegnato come esprimere me stessa, a modo mio". Osservò quelle decine di volti di fronte a sé. "Se posso fare una cosa per ripagarvi di quel favore, è proprio invitarvi a seguire la stessa strada. Ognuno di voi è una persona singola, diversa dagli altri. Non siete i monaci del fuoco del Torrione Keral, in realtà. Non siete devoti agli insegnamenti di Jaya. Non siete qui per ascoltare le parole mie o di qualsiasi altro abate. Siete persone uniche, ognuna con le proprie idee di ciò che è veramente importante. Siete qui solo perché è un luogo in cui avete la possibilità di scoprire ciò che siete". Sto davvero pronunciando queste parole, pensò. Sto davvero dicendo ciò che mi sembra di dire? Chandra cercò il volto di Madre Luti, ma non riuscì più a scorgerlo nella folla. "Mi dispiace per chi si sente ora deluso", continuò Chandra. "Ma il modo migliore per rendere onore alla tradizione del discorso del Monte Keralia è dirvi di non ascoltare più questo discorso del Monte Keralia". I monaci si guardarono di nuovo tra loro. Chandra sciolse la cintura delle vesti da abate, sfilò le braccia dalle maniche e si tolse le vesti... al di sotto indossava la sua solita armatura. Tenne le vesti nelle sue mani, con delicatezza, nel modo in cui si regge un tesoro importante destinato a qualcun altro. "Ognuno di voi ha un dono e solo voi potete offrirlo al mondo. Un modo nel quale potete aiutare gli altri che è solo vostro. E il modo in cui potete esprimere quel dono è fidandovi di voi stessi. Fidatevi del vostro dono. Non fate troppo affidamento nei discorsi, miei o di chiunque altro". Alcuni dei monaci si alzarono lentamente. Annuirono con il capo. Poté vedere la scintilla di alcuni sorrisi. "Voi avete uno scopo, più importante della tradizione di un discorso", continuò. "Situazioni che dovete affrontare ora, problemi che non potranno essere risolti senza di voi. C'è bisogno di voi. Andate e scoprite il vostro compito". Fece un inchino con la testa, sollevando le vesti di Serenok in segno di tributo. "Grazie". Molti monaci scossero la testa, con le labbra ricurve dalla delusione. Ma altri urlarono e sollevarono i pugni in aria. Sentì che avevano ritrovato la vitalità, lo vide nei loro occhi, in un modo che non aveva visto nelle settimane di routine e metafore. "Grazie", disse loro attraverso le lacrime, ripiegando le vesti. "Grazie di cuore per tutto ciò che avete fatto per me. Grazie". Chandra sorrise e diede le spalle al podio. Si ritrovò davanti una parete di Madre Luti. Il sorriso di Chandra barcollò. "Sono spiacente, Madre Luti", disse. "Ma voi sapete che devo andare". "È questo ciò che provi?", chiese Madre Luti con tono piatto. "È questo ciò che desideri?". "Andrò a Zendikar", rispose Chandra. "C'è bisogno di me". Chandra guardò Madre Luti negli occhi e vide immediatamente il dolore che la sua partenza avrebbe causato. Vide come avrebbe abbandonato questo luogo, il luogo che l'aveva accolta, il luogo che aveva creduto in lei e l'aveva aiutata a diventare lei stessa. Non riusciva a interpretare il volto di Madre Luti. "Non vedo convinzione", disse. "È questa la verità nel tuo cuore?". Chandra vide il fantasma di Ulamog sovrapposto a ciò che aveva di fronte. "Sì, credo di sì". "Non è accettabile", scattò Madre Luti. "C'è bisogno di te qui!". "Devo andare", rispose Chandra. "Ascolta, mi dispiace dovervi lasciare... so che la mia partenza vi lascia senza un abate e vi sono grata di tutto...". Madre Luti la interruppe. "Mi dispiace doverlo fare. Ma ti devo ricordare la tua promessa. Rimarrai qui e sarai abate di questo torrione". "Che cosa?". "Hai preso un impegno con questo luogo. Hai valutato la possibilità di partire, ma hai deciso di rimanere. Fai tornare gli adepti. Presenterai il tuo discorso e insegnerai l'arte della piromanzia". Le sopracciglia di Chandra si abbassarono. "Che cosa vuoi dire?". Madre Luti era molto seria. "Ti proibisco di partire". Le mani di Chandra si chiusero a pugno, ma lei si sforzò di riaprirle. Scosse la testa. "Ascolta, io...". "Chandra, è necessario che io te lo ricordi? Sebbene tu sia un abate, il mio rango è superiore al tuo. E ti ordino di rimanere". Pugni. "Io non rimarrò". "Rimarrai". "Non fare così". "Hai una responsabilità!". "Esatto, io ho una responsabilità!", urlò Chandra. Mosse un dito in aria, indicando ovunque. "Ci sono persone che stanno soffrendo proprio ora e io posso aiutarle. Posso aiutarle. Non posso rimanere qui e ripetere le esercitazioni senza fine, sapendo che potrei andare e mettere in pratica ciò che mi avete insegnato per prevenire le catastrofi". Il volto di Madre Luti si illuminò improvvisamente di un orgoglio silenzioso. "Ora vedo la convinzione", disse con serenità. "Congratulazioni, Chandra". Chandra riprese a respirare. "Io...". "Ora conosci la verità nella tua mente". "Questo... questo è ciò che volevi sentire?". "Questo è ciò che tu avevi bisogno di sapere". Chandra abbassò le spalle. Si asciugò una goccia che si stava formando sull'angolo di un occhio. "Grazie, le disse. Madre Luti prese le vesti da abate, ma Chandra si avvicinò per abbracciarla. Chandra percepì l'esitazione in Luti e poi la strinse con le sue braccia. "Vai, Chandra Nalaar", sussurrò Luti. "Vai a salvare i mondi". "Lo prometto", disse Chandra a voce bassa. Chandra la lasciò. Raccolse le vesti di Serenok e le ripiegò con cura. Poi le ripiegò in un modo diverso, poi in un altro ancora e aggrottò le sopracciglia al terzo ammasso asimmetrico che aveva creato. Iniziò a ripiegarle un'altra volta e sorrise quando Madre Luti le prese con delicatezza il mantello. "Va bene così", le disse Madre Luti. "Va bene così". Chandra si voltò e molti degli adepti applaudirono. "Addio", disse loro. "Addio. Spero di rivedervi, un giorno". L'aria aveva l'odore della polvere su Zendikar. Ma lei aveva speranza... sentiva anche l'odore dell'acqua salata, quindi doveva essere vicina. Si era materializzata da qualche parte nell'area boscosa vicina alla costa e poteva vedere le torri di Portale Marino sopra gli alberi. Vide anche Ulamog. Aveva già raggiunto la città. La sua testa mostruosa si sollevava più in alto delle torri, con le sue mascelle ossute e le braccia biforcate che minacciavano la città. Sperò di non essere giunta troppo tardi. La diga era chiusa e si trovava al termine di un pendio ricoperto di alberi. Una piccola manciata di creature Eldrazi fuoriuscì dai rami davanti a lei, sibilando e brandendo le membra affilate. Lanciò una magia con un movimento delle braccia e le creature si trasformarono in cenere, investite dalla magia del fuoco, e si fece strada con una spallata attraverso le loro forme abbrustolite. Arrivò a Portale Marino. Chandra percorse la strada principale di ampia e bianca pietra, sulla cresta dell'imponente diga. Decine o centinaia di abitanti di Zendikar avevano gli sguardi rivolti sopra la diga, verso Ulamog... E stavano festeggiando. Chandra corse fino al bordo della diga. Faticò a credere ciò che vide. Ulamog era intrappolato. Chandra poté vedere il titano dimenarsi all'interno di un anello di edri, incapace di uscirne. Tutto intorno a lei, elfi, kor e goblin urlavano, festeggiando per l'intrappolamento del titano. Una creatura marina a otto braccia stava spaventosamente emergendo dalle acque, ma Chandra vide che stava utilizzando le sue membra per colpire vari Eldrazi. Anche quella creatura era venuta in loro aiuto! Riuscì a fatica a scorgere un mago tritone che guidava il mostro a otto membra con una lancia biforcuta. Il cuore di Chandra batté forte. Corse lungo la diga, oltrepassando molti abitanti di Zendikar che sorridevano e si abbracciavano, continuando a cercare di guardare oltre la diga. Era alla ricerca di volti conosciuti, ma non riusciva a scorgere né Jace né Gideon. Nel momento in cui intravide l'ombra alata muoversi velocemente sulle acque, il tempo sembrò rallentare. Quando sollevò lo sguardo verso il demone, una fitta di terrore si propagò dentro di lei e la investì. Vide il demone voltarsi in aria con un colpo delle sue potenti ali e fermarsi sopra la prigione di Ulamog. Vide il demone compiere un gesto verso il basso con le sue dita artigliate, come se stesse risucchiando il potere da qualcosa sotto di sé. Lo vide pronunciare parole incomprensibili e sentì la terra sussultare. Intorno a lei, le urla si interruppero e divennero mormorii di preoccupazione. Le estremità degli edri erano ora orientate verso il demone. La prigione di edri aveva preso la nuova forma di un dispositivo, un vortice di potere con il demone nel suo apice. Vene di energia oscura fuoriuscirono dagli edri e si diressero verso il demone. Il suo corpo si inarcò quando venne investito dal potere e la sua testa venne scagliata all'indietro. Emise una profonda e soddisfatta risata, mentre fluttuava sopra il cranio di Ulamog. Risate di demone, pensò. Non sono mai un buon segno. Chandra sputò nelle sue mani, le sfregò tra loro ed evocò una quantità inimmaginabile di fiamme dal nulla. Tre magie di fuoco separate e contemporanee dovrebbero essere sufficienti. Fece ruotare il proprio corpo con un grugnito e lanciò un bombardamento di piromanzia contro il demone. Ma quando le sue magie cercarono di correre veloci attraverso le leyline oscure, vennero intrappolate e seguirono le linee di forza, disperdendosi senza raggiungere il loro bersaglio. Il terreno si mosse e i mormorii intorno a lei diventarono urla. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che l'anello di edri che imprigionava Ulamog si era inclinato e stava vibrando. Il terreno brontolò con maggiore violenza, facendo oscillare la diga e scatenando enormi onde. Il popolo di Zendikar scalpitò lungo la diga, preso dal panico. Le onde si alzarono e colpirono la diga dal lato dell'Halimar. Un'ondata particolarmente forte si scagliò verso l'alto, dieci metri sopra alcuni dei profughi. Chandra colpì l'ondata con un cono di calore, trasformandola in vapore prima che potesse schiacciarli e inondare la diga. Corse insieme a loro, respingendo le pareti d'acqua che si sollevavano con getti di aria piromantica. Mentre Chandra correva insieme alla folla verso la terraferma, vide in alto le torri di Portale Marino che oscillavano. In una delle guglie si formò una crepa e polvere bianca e detriti piombarono sugli abitanti in fuga. Al termine della magia di potenziamento del demone, la gravità iniziò ad avere effetto sugli edri più vicini alla superficie dell'acqua. Gli edri caddero, finendo nel mare turbolento uno dopo l'altro, strappando le corde che li tenevano collegati tra loro e alla parete di Portale Marino. Il cerchio si stava aprendo. La struttura della prigione di Ulamog stava andando in frantumi. Non più intrappolato, Ulamog si srotolò come un fiore dell'apocalisse. Il titano afferrò gli umanoidi in fuga, trasformandoli istantaneamente in polvere. Chandra urlò dalla rabbia. Scagliò missili di fuoco verso Ulamog, ma sembrava che non avessero alcun effetto. Non riusciva ancora a vedere Jace e Gideon nella folla. Non era riuscita a fermare il demone o a danneggiare il titano appena liberato. Cos'altro sarebbe potuto andare storto oggi? La penisola rocciosa all'altra estremità di Portale Marino sussultò e poi la terra si frantumò con uno schiocco. Roccia e terra caddero su loro stesse, in una voragine che inghiottiva tutto ciò che era intorno. La voragine si aprì in modo innaturale, con i bordi che si piegavano verso l'interno e il terreno che formava linee dai bizzarri angoli retti e aveva una lucentezza iridescente. Ci fu un movimento di qualcosa di enorme nelle profondità, che stava risalendo verso la superficie. OVVIAMENTE, pensò. PERCHÉ NO? PERCHÉ NON ANCHE QUESTO? Giganteschi frammenti appuntiti di un materiale scintillante e simile a ossidiana fuoriuscirono dal terreno. Mentre quell'essere si sollevava, Chandra vide che i frammenti stavano fluttuando in una formazione sopra un globo roteante di una testa, inserita in un busto diviso in due e coperto da un'armatura, sotto la quale si trovava una foresta di tentacoli. Sollevandosi, scagliò blocchi terra come se si stesse togliendo una veste composta di terreno, facendoli rotolare e tuffare nel mare. Questa non era semplicemente un'altra creatura Eldrazi contro cui combattere. Questo era l'avvento di un'altra divinità, come Ulamog... una terrificante divinità della Cieca Eternità. Un secondo titano Eldrazi si era appena unito alla battaglia. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web